


《永远》

by wendy1824



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy1824/pseuds/wendy1824
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 3





	《永远》

Type出家修行结束回到公寓的后续...

两人四目相对,眼波流转的不只是对彼此满满的温情和爱意，还有熟悉的欲望之火。  
Tharn将电脑关上，坐到床上看着Type。而Type也回望着他，眼神带着点俏皮和诱惑，伸出舌头轻舔嘴唇，让Tharn忍不住将他扑倒在床上。  
“嗯…”炙热湿滑的舌尖窜进Type的口里，热情地卷起Type的舌尖吸吮，他们已经一个月没有亲密接触了，连拥抱都没有，更别提接吻或者是更加亲密的动作了。  
Tharn一边吻着他一边感受着Type的热情回应，Type的双手抓着他的肩膀，两条舌尖紧紧交缠，唾液顺着俩人的下颚滑下。Tharn吻着他，眼眶有些发胀发热，Type说得没错，他的确是爱哭鬼，眼前的这个人，真的回来了，Tharn在内心发誓，不会再和Type分开。  
Tharn感受着怀里人的温度和味道，离开他的唇，舔走Type唇角的唾液，抑制着眼泪不要掉落，所以Tharn吸了吸鼻子，炙热的唇印上他的额头，印下一个郑重的吻。  
“爱哭鬼…”Type闭着眼感受着来自恋人郑重的吻，一只手抚摸着他的头发，取笑着他。Tharn笑了，继续在他的脸颊、鼻梁印下密密麻麻的吻，然后再度亲上他的唇。  
“这次你可以用力一点。”Tharn的唇在Type的脖子亲吻，连亲带咬，听到Type这么说，有些震惊地抬起头看着他的恋人，因为Type平时在性事中都不会允许他在这么明显的地方种下吻痕的。  
“现在我失业了嘛，不用工作，所以你想怎样就怎样吧。”Type覆在他耳边轻声说，说完还含住他的耳垂吸吮。  
“Type…我爱你…”Tharn感觉眼泪又快掉下来了，低下头，略微用力地咬着他的脖子，满意地看见Type的脖子上种满了他的杰作。  
Type昂着头，喘息着感受恋人在他的脖子上胡作非为，对于恋人的告白，Type只是摸了摸他的头，放任他的动作变得越来越过分，越来越色情。  
Tharn已经将他的睡衣脱下，双手揉捏着挺立的浅色乳头，这是Type很敏感的地方，只要被触碰，Type总是会发出让他欲罢不能的呻吟。  
“嗯…”Type的双手微微用力抓着他的肩膀，在健壮的肩膀上留下几条红痕，Tharn感觉有些痛，但是这些微的痛楚让他的欲望更加旺盛。  
Tharn低下头吸吮着已被他揉捏得红肿的乳头，牙齿轻轻啃咬，一只手继续揉捏没被嘴唇临幸的乳头，而另一只手抚摸着他的腰际。  
他瘦了不少，看来出家修行真的很辛苦，Tharn心想着，一定要让妈多煮一些Type喜欢吃的东西让他补回来。  
吻痕佈满了他的脖子、胸膛和腹部。此时，俩人早已经气喘吁吁，Type的身体因为被挑逗而泛起红晕，看起来格外美味。  
“Type僧人是不是破了色戒啊？”Tharn隔着内裤揉捏着他勃起的肉棒，同时坏心地问已经深陷情欲的Type。  
“你到底要不要做！”Type微微坐起身，怒瞪着他，此时握着他的欲望，却一本正经地说着好像很严肃的话。  
他的身体早就被眼前的这个坏男人挑起情欲了，他们正值壮年，身边有恋人相伴，他们的性生活可谓是十分美满的，他们在一起的这七年里，还是像大一立下的规矩一样，只在周五晚上和周末做，因为隔天不用上班，不用担心睡过头。  
而开始上班后，他们的做爱次数却有增无减，或许是适当的释放可以减轻压力，也或许是Type已经习惯，甚至是享受，不再那么抗拒向Tharn坦白自己的心思。  
而今年——第七年，大家所说的“七年之痒”，他们也的确吵了一场很严重的架，冷战机会一个月，和好后做了一场十分激烈的爱后，Type就要开始修行了，而这一分别就是一个月，Tharn没了爱人在身旁，也没什么兴趣自己发泄，而Type更是因为出家修行这么清心寡欲的生活，更是完全没想过这回事。  
但当他们在看到对方的第一眼后，心里不只是有满满的感动和爱意，同时也有着猛烈的欲望。  
只有完全拥有眼前的人，他们的心和灵魂才是完整的。  
“当然要…你不知道在这一个月我有多想你…可是我很乖哦…我没在你不在的时候自己来。”Tharn看着他，坏坏地说，同时拇指覆上肉棒的顶端，带茧的指腹刺激着Type的欲望，Type红了脸，不只是因为情欲上头，也是因为听到Tharn说的那句话。  
他整整一个月都没做，甚至连手淫都没有！Type的确有点惊讶，因为他深知他的恋人欲望有多旺盛，每次做爱他都能把他搞得下不了床。  
“那今晚就让你做到满意为止吧。”Type看着他，认真地说。  
“Type…”Tharn愣了一下，没想到他的恋人会说出这么可爱的话，他激动得在Type的脸颊亲了一下。  
“那你帮帮我好吗？Type？”不知何时，Tharn已将俩人的全部衣服退下，Tharn拉住他的手握住自己早已涨得发痛的肉棒。  
“好大哦…”Type不自觉地低下头，看见恋人的肉棒肿胀得青筋完全爆出，环绕在柱身上，比平时看起来更加粗壮了，红嫩的龟头上的小孔一张一合，吐出许多透明液体，湿了Type一手，Type笑了笑，根据着Tharn抚慰着他的速度，抚慰着眼前胀痛的肉棒。  
Type主动挪动身子往前，握住俩人的肉棒紧贴着磨蹭，性器相贴的触感让两个人都情不自禁地发出呻吟，Tharn的手也加入，包裹住Type的整只手，控制着Type的手掌上下摩擦的速度，撸动的速度越来越快，“嗯…”Type被刺激得软在Tharn身上，啃咬着他结实的胸肌，在他的胸肌上留下数个牙印。  
身体紧绷，小孔张开，白灼的液体同时溅出，湿了他们的手，两根肉棒现在沾满了白灼的液体，一塌糊涂。  
“来…进来…”Type回过神后将Tharn微微推开，转过身趴在床上，大胆地掰开双臀，让双臀间的美好风景尽露在Tharn的眼前。殷红的小穴一张一合地收缩，Type含住Tharn的两根手指，舌尖舔舐着指腹、指节、指缝，直到湿润。  
Tharn的眼眶红了，这次不是因为感动落泪的红，而是欲望无法自制的发红，Type不知道他看见Type这么主动让他多么兴奋，相恋多年，他们几乎什么姿势都尝试过了，可是Type向来不太喜欢后入的姿势，因为他认为腰会很酸，膝盖会很痛，但其实Tharn知道，因为这个姿势，Type没有办法抱着他，和他面对面，因为每次做爱Type都喜欢紧紧地抓着他的肩膀，抱着他的脖子，Type更喜欢面对面的方式。  
而此时，和他分别一个月的恋人主动地压下腰，跪在床上，两只手扳开臀瓣，甚至拉过他的手舔舐直到湿润，Type熟练地吸吮着他的手指，口里的温度和湿润让他下服一紧，想让他吸吮点别的东西。  
Type拉过他的手直接将两根手指探入窄穴，倒抽一口气。太久没做了，Type久违地感觉到有点疼痛。“慢点来，Type。”Tharn想把手指抽出，却被Type抓住手腕。  
“没关系…你知道的嘛…我喜欢有点痛的…”Type的声音很小，却还是让Tharn听到了，Tharn轻笑一声，Type枕在枕头上的头转过去，红着耳朵瞪了他一眼。  
Tharn覆上他的背后，在他的背后印下湿热的吻，舌尖舔舐着他的蝴蝶骨再轻轻啃咬着。手指慢慢地抽出再送入，比Type的动作温柔多了，虽然他知道Type喜欢带点痛感的性爱，但是他们很久没做了，他不舍得让Type痛。  
指尖轻车熟路地找到让Type兴奋的那一点，原本因为疼痛而有些疲软的肉棒在指尖碰触到那点后逐渐膨胀。  
Type原本紧绷的背后因为快感而逐渐放松，Tharn见状将第三根手指探入，抽送着知道穴口变得绵软，透明的液体逐渐渗出。  
这还是交往的第二年才得到的意外惊喜，不知道是不是体质的关系，在某次性爱中，竟然无需润滑剂，而是自动溢出透明的液体润滑，自此之后，他们就再也没使用过润滑剂。  
“Type湿咯…”Tharn将手指抽出，张开两指，让Type也可以看见湿黏的液体随着Tharn的手指张开的动作而牵出一条银丝。“你快点…我受不了了…”Type红着脸转过头，不再看那淫秽的画面，他早已被Tharn调戏得欲望勃发，硬挺的肉棒不断地磨蹭着床单。  
“让我舔一舔…”说完，Tharn就低下头捏住两瓣臀肉，伸出舌尖舔舐着满溢到穴口的液体，将这些液体吞下肚，舌尖也越舔越深，这些液体仿佛春药让他的下腹变得更加火热，肉棒早已肿胀不已。  
“啊…”Type情难自控地发出呻吟，无论多少年他都无法接受Tharn这么做，不是觉得恶心，而是每次他这么做，都会让他快速高潮，于是小穴夹着舌尖，Type开口让Tharn快点进来。  
粗壮的肉棒抵在穴口磨蹭几下后就缓慢地进入，肉棒和手指还有舌尖的大小怎样都是不一样的，久未有过被侵入的小穴变得比以前更紧致，Tharn深吸一口气，缓解着自己快要高潮的欲望，搂紧Type的腰，缓缓进入直到全根没入。  
“呼…”房间里只有两人的喘气声，Tharn抱着他的腰等着Type适应。Type将额头抵在枕头上，缓解着久违的痛楚，但很快地就适应了，他拍了拍Tharn环抱着他的手臂，示意他可以继续了。  
Tharn见Type的表情不再痛苦，小穴不自觉地吸吮着他的肉棒，代表他已经适应，甚至开始享受了，Tharn搂住他的腰，一把把他翻转过来，肉棒在体内转动的刺激让Type叫出声。  
Type瞪着他，但是此刻的他眼尾泛红，眼神迷蒙，与其说是生气，倒更像是在诱惑。“你比较喜欢这样嘛…”Tharn伏在他耳边，撒娇地说道。  
这个姿势其实是两个人的最爱，因为这个姿势可以将对方的反应尽收眼底，他们可以紧紧地拥抱着彼此。  
Type也懒得浪费时间骂他了，红着耳朵搂着他的肩示意他快点，Tharn在他泛红的耳垂上印下一吻，搂着他的腰，肉棒缓缓退出，感受到紧致的小穴立刻紧紧地吸着他不放，好像舍不得他离开似的，让肉棒抽出的过程显得格外艰难，Tharn深吸一口气，轻拍他的臀部，示意Type放松一点，“你夹得我快射了…放松一点…”Type听了他的话，下意识深呼吸，让自己不再那么紧绷。  
抽送的过程这时才显得容易一点，Tharn将肉棒全根抽出，只留着龟头在小穴里，在狠狠地撞入。  
“嗯…好爽…”全根没入的刺激感让Type忍不住在他的后背留下红痕，Tharn见他已逐渐享受，抽送的速度也不再小心翼翼，完全按照着两人当初喜欢的激烈程度，猛烈抽送，每一次顶入，龟头都狠狠地碾压体内那令他兴奋得一点，Type的肉棒随着每次Tharn的抽送不断摩擦着Tharn的腹肌，凹凸有致的腹肌摩擦着嫩红的龟头，流出的液体湿了Tharn的腹部。  
Type情不自禁地想要握住欲望发泄，却被Tharn抓住两手放在他的脸两旁，阻止了他的动作。Type睁开眼看他，眼神里有着不满，但更多的沉沦欲望时的魅惑，Tharn忍不住低头在他红润的嘴唇上轻咬，说：“我想让你被我操射，Type可以做到的是不是？”  
听到爱人这么说，Type害羞得全身泛红，但还是别过头，轻轻地点了点头。巧克力般的肤色此时因为情欲掺杂了一丝粉红，整个人变成了Tharn最爱的草莓巧克力，让Tharn想将他整个人拆吃入腹。  
不靠前面就高潮这件事,Tharn还真的是能做到的，只是这么做的快感余韵太强，总是会让Type腿软，所以通常Type很少允许他这么做，上一次他允许Tharn这么做，好像是他的生日？Type也记不太清楚了，除了会让他腿软以外，这么做的话，当他高潮的时候，他会情不自禁地留下眼泪，Type觉得很丢人，而且这种蚀骨的欲望实在是太恐怖了，只要尝过一次身体就会不由自主地再度寻求着同样的快感，Type知道自己已经离不开Tharn了，不管是身体，还是他的心。  
所以，有时他愿意将自己所谓的坚持抛开，让自己在Tharn的身下张着腿高潮，这里只有他和他的爱人，无论他在他的爱人面前怎么放荡都无所谓。  
Tharn见他点了点头，高兴地与他亲吻，唇舌温柔地交缠，底下抽送的动作却是猛烈地让Type发出模糊的呻吟声。  
每一次顶入，Tharn都可以地抵着那一点磨蹭，小穴将他吸得更紧，液体也越溢越多，他的欲望仿佛泡在温暖的泉水一般，让Tharn情难自控地将肉棒抽出再送入，感受着被吸吮的快感以及每次抽送时的淫秽水声。  
Tharn观察着Type的表情，只见Type的表情没有一丝痛苦，他的脸颊泛红，由于呻吟不断让些微唾液溢出在他的唇角，看起来格外魅惑，双眼迷蒙，“Tharn…快点…我受不了了，射进来…”说着，小穴紧紧地夹着肉棒收缩，像是要将他的精液吸干。  
这是他的恋人要高潮前的前兆，这时的Type不再像平时一样嘴硬，由于深受情欲折磨，此刻的他会将最真实的感受说出来，而无论Tharn诱哄他说什么，他都会乖乖地跟着说。想当初他可是在床上诱哄了Type说出不少淫言秽语，但这只是情侣间的床上情趣，Type其实也不怎么介意。  
“你要叫我什么…”Tharn俯下身，边说边啃咬着他的耳垂，抽送的速度越发猛烈，Type的下身早已濒临高潮的阶段，此时的Type只想要感受那令他暌违已久的快感，他拉下Tharn的脖子，在他耳边叫：“老公…快一点…”  
说完就吻住他的唇，舌尖挑逗着Tharn的唇舌，让Tharn也受不了了，架起他的双腿在自己健壮的手臂上，腰部不停地摆弄，将肉棒抽出再狠狠地送入。“嗯…”Type先高潮了，被操射和自己射的快感完全不同，他的快感是绵长而酸软的，而Tharn被高潮的小穴紧紧地吸着，他抱着Type，低吼一声，些微冰凉的液体全数进入了Type的体内，而Type被这液体刺激的，龟头上的小洞再度射出些微的精液。  
Tharn覆在他的身上，两个人正在调整呼吸。“可以出来了吧？”Type回过神来发现那即使软下还是以依旧很有分量的肉棒依旧在他体内，他推了推Tharn，示意他退出。  
“老婆，我们去浴室洗澡吧。”Tharn也不理Type的抱怨，他让Type搂着他的脖子，肉棒没有离开他体内的姿势一把将Type抱起，让Type红着脸挣扎。  
“要去洗澡的话你也要先出来啊…”Type还没说完就感觉到刚才疲软的肉棒此时再度充满了他的体内，Type惊讶地看着他。Tharn看见他的表情，满意地笑了笑说：“我们在浴室继续嘛…一次怎么够…你也一样啊…”  
说完就将他抱起，这个姿势几乎让Type将整根肉棒吞进，Tharn就这样抱着他走进浴室，走动间肉棒时不时地戳弄着他的敏感点，Type开始呼吸粗重，Tharn说得没错，两个正值壮年的大男人，一次性爱怎么会够，他们每次最少都要三次，Type的肉棒也逐渐苏醒，随着走路的动作抵着Tharn的腹肌摩擦。  
“你看…你也醒了…”说完，坏心地用一只手握住他的肉棒，而Type赶紧搂紧他的脖子，生怕会掉下去。“好啦…你抱紧我…”Type害怕跌倒，只能附和他说的话。  
“遵命，老婆！”Tharn亲了一下他的唇，重新用两手捧着他的臀，进入浴室。  
等他们结束，洗完澡已经是一个小时后了，Tharn将已经浑身无力的Type和自己吸得香喷喷的，抱着他躺在床上，享受着久违的拥抱。  
Type也环抱着他，脸颊不自觉地磨蹭着Tharn的胸膛，熟悉的味道和沐浴后的温暖让他已经昏昏欲睡，就在他快要跌入梦乡时，Tharn握住他的手，低头亲吻了他的左手无名指。  
“Tharn…”Type感受到温软的触感触碰着自己的指尖，他睁开眼睛看见Tharn正深情地看着他，嘴唇依旧印在他的左手无名指上，Type红着脸，他知道Tharn是在用亲吻代替着他们还没有买的戒指，他也握着Tharn的左手，低下头郑重地在他无名指上印下一吻。  
Type抬头一看，见Tharn的眼眶发红，紧紧地握着他的手，Type笑了，坐起身抚摸着他的头发，笑说：“爱哭鬼。”说完，低头在他唇上印下一吻，原本想轻轻一吻就结束的，却被Tharn压着他的头，吻变得越发深情。  
“Khun Type Thiwat Phawattakun，你愿意和我永远在一起，成为我的伴侣吗？我知道人生不会只有甜蜜和爱情，也会有争吵和歧见，可是我们可以携手共同应对的是吗？ ” Tharn握着他的手，深情地说出郑重的誓言。  
“是的，我愿意，那么，Khun Tharn Thara Kirigun你是否愿意成为我的伴侣？我的脾气很坏，也不体贴，但是我爱你。”Type也回握他的手，认真地看着他的眼睛，真挚地回答。  
“我愿意。”Tharn说完，两人相视一笑。他们很清楚，未来不可能是一帆风顺的，但是有彼此在身边，无论面前是多么大的阻碍，他们都会携手，勇敢地走下去，直至永远。


End file.
